El Destinado del Príncipe
by E.lirio26
Summary: Un príncipe que arrebató el amor de su compañero, un cruel ladrón, que el destino más tarde confirmó, dejando como prueba, que aquel Omega era su destinado. Chocolate y Menta entrelazados, El Destinado del Príncipe, almas atadas por una cuerda de oro en una resonante melodía. #YOISongFic Música… la corda d oro.


**Único.**

Heredero a un trono, con responsabilidades prediseñadas aun desde antes de nacer, esclavo a un linaje, amante de su rimbombante clase, un Alpha líder, la futura cabeza de una extensa nación.

Crecí rodeado de hermosas comodidades, lleno de deberes, atiborrado de exclusividades, me volví frío ante la concurrente entereza, un actor de la superficial alegría, se había hecho costumbre la vana cercanía, no podía evitarlo, era el entorno donde me desenvuelvo.

Yo Viktor Nikiforov, a mis 26 años de vida, el primer príncipe de Rusia, conocí a muchas Omegas, Betas y Alphas de exuberante belleza, todas ellas con características totalmente excepcionales, pero que por alguna razón desconocida jamás llenaron mi vacío interior.

Exacerbado de la vida ante las innumerables y constantes actividades que colmaban mi agenda, reuniones, actividades, presentaciones, asistencias, todas ellas con un interés de por medio.

Trataba de huir por medio de desenfrenadas actitudes, y estas solo fueron borradas por la influencia de la corona familiar, una hecha de oro, pesada y llena de una larga historia e infinitas trayectorias.

Suspiro nuevamente, cansado ante el perdido intento, mis padres jamás se cansarán de buscar a una pretendiente digna, o a uno, que pueda tener los rasgos suficientes para la anhelada corona, yo no lo quería, pero como hijo predilecto siempre obedecería.

Con el tiempo me convertí en un príncipe con una sonrisa brillante, pero desdichada, un futuro rey que se pinta solitario, una especie de muñeco hueco, carente de sentimientos.

Mi amistad con el Zar Altín, vecino a nuestra nación, se ha fortalecido con los años, hemos establecido lazos y acuerdos difíciles de romper, y por nuestras largas conversaciones, conozco su profundo amor por un Omega, al que nunca he conocido.

Envidio a su decidido corazón, amar ¿puedo yo algún día hacerlo?, solo río ante a ironía, su amor es unilateral, y siento celos, también lo quiero experimentar.

Una gran fiesta se acercaba, mis ánimos no daban para siquiera querer asistir, pero mi compromiso ante la amistad de ambos reinos estaba de por medio, el Alpha moreno sonreía por mi desgano, él conocía mi desdicha.

La noche de gala era esplendorosa, mi embestidura de príncipe era llamativa como de costumbre, la soledad se notaba en mis ojos, pero mi actuación siempre rendía sus frutos, muchas mujeres me rodeaban, pero me sentía aislado, bajo las luces de la velada.

El lugar era hermoso, el espacio perfectamente arreglado para la ocasión, luces brillantes, trajes elegantes, mujeres hermosas y hombres de clase, hermosas rosas, y un cielo brillante. Yo solo veía aquello queriéndome perder en el firmamento.

Llegó la hora, un baile se ejecutaría, las mascaras debían ser puestas y al azar las parejas tendrían que ser seleccionadas.

Las luces se apagaron, y en medio de la oscuridad un aroma a chocolate y almendras hizo saltar a mi lobo interior, despertándolo del letargo en que por años se había sumido, respire profundo embriagándome de tan exquisito aroma, y me mantuve en calma, como si contara mis pasos, me acerque al dueño de tan envolvente olor.

Me sentía desfallecer, mis manos temblaban, mi corazón no paraba de latir, Dios, esta emoción era excitante, quería conocerlo, quería tenerlo.

Mi conmoción fue en demasía, el dueño de este dulce aroma era un Omega, hermoso, brillante, totalmente opuesto a mis ideales, que se encontraba junto a su amigo, mi amigo, el Zar Altín.

Pude notarlo, el era mi elegido, sin dar tiempo a una correcta presentación, nuestras manos se estrecharon, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, pude entenderlo, esta atracción provenía de algo mucho más grande, eso, a lo que mis ancestros llaman destinado.

Suspiré anonadado, sus ojos eran como el burbujeante vino, brillante y embriagante, ellos me miraban comprendiendo el sutil mensaje que mis feromonas le enviaban.

Era él, toda mis soledades y desinterés por establecer una unión forzada tenían su origen, Tú, mi regalo del destino.

Altín comprendiendo la ironía de la vida ante el evidente acto, nos presentó, y así pude conocer tu nombre, Yuuri Katsuki, un concejero real, el amigo de infancia del Zar, un Omega sin ínfulas de riquezas, un ser humilde y de mirada sincera.

Me volví un vil egoísta, ¿Cómo no serlo?, en serio, ¿para qué miento?, siempre fui el Alpha más egocéntrico de la tierra, y con mi destinado no iba a hacer la excepción. Cometí una infame traición, te tomé, te convertiste en mi primer amor.

Al unir nuestras manos, bailamos a la luz de la noche, las estrellas fueron nuestros testigos, todos desaparecieron de nuestro alrededor, nada importaba, eras tú el único quien me interesaba, un vals lento, suave acompañado de corazones palpitantes, nos hicieron comprender el peso de nuestro llamado.

Sin darnos cuenta ya nuestros pasos estaban ligados, sin poder evitarlo desvié mis ojos a la impactada y doliente mirada de mi amigo, o mejor dicho, ex amigo, me convertí por su descuido, en el traicionero y vil timador de su unilateral e imposible amor.

El se marchó, y aceptando su pérdida me dejó libre para el cortejo que debía iniciarse entre el Omega y yo, el sería lleno de detalles y yo le entregaría miles de acciones que corroboraran mi atención.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas reuniones que le precedieron, los ambientados espacios se tornaron de colores brillantes y sus mejillas mostraban un atrayente carmesí, lo admito quedé atrapado por tu avasallante mirada.

Alcanzar tu corazón no fue tarea fácil, era más tu fuerza de atracción hacia mí, yo era quien tenía que ceder. Mi alto nombre, mi prominente autoridad, mis riquezas incontables, todas ellas no eran nada. Ante ti, yo solo era un hombre más.

 _ **El tiempo seguía adelante, ¿No nos conocimos a causa del destino?**_ , preguntabas, era tan extraña para mí, pero estaba llena de un potente significado.

Mi distraída personalidad fue totalmente seducida, mi atención giraba a tú alrededor, tu piel, tu aroma, tu actitud decidida, tu alma, pura, cálida, envolvente y ahora mía.

Amor, pasión, alegría, tristeza, celos… _Estos_ _ **sentimientos se desbordan dentro de mí**_ **,** me los hiciste conocer, me los haces vivir, _**son tan cálidos que no desaparecerán.**_

Dejar mis costumbres de lujos y estrellas fue un obstáculo, remarcabas lo correcto y lo justo ante cada acto y expresión, trataba de tapar el sol con un dedo obviando tales reclamos, tú no lo dejaste pasar.

Por primera vez experimenté tu lejanía, dolía, era un infierno, tu determinación sacó a relucir todas mis debilidades y no conforme con ello, me has hecho cambiar, mi Omega destinado, ¿qué me has hecho?.

Me creía independiente de los lazos amorosos de la vida, pero con unacuerda de oro me sujetaste, tú me uniste al placer y las virtudes de tan hermosos sentimientos, de tan sufridas emociones. Una contrariedad discordante, pero amor a fin de cuentas.

La pasión en tu mirada se ve reflejada, brilla cual lucero, tu sonrisa me lleva a la ensoñación, tú me has hecho delirar incontables veces, Yuuri, _**en el futuro que brilla, quiero estar solo contigo.**_ Tú sonríes ante mi universal declaración.

Me odie al verme enemistado con mi compañero de muchos años, tú eras el causante, lo sabía, pero calle, tu sufrías ante su lejanía, y yo me entristecía al verte dolido.

Mi peor faceta se vio demostrada al descubrir la crueldad del destino, mi pequeño y angelical hermanito, el ser que yo más he amado en este mundo, la vida lo unía a él. No podía luchar contra aquello, sin embargo hice uso de mis mejores tretas para separarlos.

Me descubriste, me reprendiste como a un niño, regresé ante ellos, acepté la profecía de la vida, el debía ser feliz, me lo confesó, así lo pude comprobar.

Al notificar que me marcharía a la guerra, las lágrimas en tus ojos me mostraron tu ferviente amor, hice un juramento y ante aquellas palabras pactadas, junto a los anillos que lo confirmaban, fueron mi motivo y fuerza para regresar. Tu mi amado, tu mi Omega, tu mi destinado.

Sabía que la espera sería nuestra agonía, nos entregamos el uno al otro, antes de una larga y dolorosa despedida, el tiempo fue corto, y pude conocer en la total entrega el eros que guardabas en tu ser.

Quedé hipnotizado, tus redes eran sutiles, sin malicia, llenas de inocencia, un amor puro. Caí prendado a tus pies.

Até mi alma a ti, no con el hilo rojo, sino con una cuerda de oro, real, irrompible, verdadera y eterna, en mi mano estaba la prueba, mi sonrisa no desaparecería ante la marcha ya establecida.

Ganamos el dominio por nuevas tierras, y en mi regreso, _**una**_ _ **nueva**_ _ **briza**_ podía sentir, _**me susurrabas**_ palabras de amor, cargadas de una vivida emoción, de una correcta afirmación.

 _ **Nunca sentí este sentimiento antes**_ , todos estaban guardados _**solo para ti**_ , mi alma quiere _**cantar solo para ti**_ _,_ una sonrisa no se aparta de mi rostro, mis ojos brillan ante la prueba palpable de nuestro amor. Mi felicidad, _**no dejaré que acabe nunca**_ **.**

Respondes ante mi algarabía, susurrante ante mi emoción, esto _**nunca jamás va a terminar**_ **,** porque _**eres mi verdadero**_ amor, mi _**mejor complemento**_ **,** _ **contigo a mi lado puedo tocar el cielo**_ **.**

Tierra y agua se unieron después de la confesión, todos se contagiaban por la sublime y agraciada acción. Una boda llena de hermosas melodías, todas llenas de promesas, dedicadas para toda la vida.

- _ **Cuando estés feliz o estés triste, no dudaré en volar contigo**_ **,** yo seré tu felicidad, yo seré tu vida, yo seré la luz de tus días, en la eternidad y hasta el fin de nuestras vidas.

Me sonreíste, y quedamente declaraste…

– _ **Abrázame fuertemente, tómame ahora**_ **,** soy tuyo para siempre. No me sueltes jamás. _**Quiero que me dejes ver tu sonrisa**_ **,** _ **porque así, incluso hoy y mañana**_ _ **puedo**_ permanecer a tu lado para siempre, y _ **seguir adelante**_ con nuevas esperanzas para una eternidad a tu lado.

Quedé deslumbrado ante tus palabras, te abracé fuertemente tal como me pediste, y los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse, nuestra unión fue completa ante la vista de multitudes, las reconciliaciones fueron bienvenidas, mi sonrisa era sincera, sin una sombra de tristeza, sin soledad ni vacio que amargue mi interior.

 _ **Una nueva brisa sopló a nuestro alrededor, la historia comienza ahora, solo para nosotros, y no dejaré que acabe nunca.**_

El tiempo marcaba los colores en el cielo, los años no tardaron en pintar nuevas experiencias, Aleska y Natasha Nikiforov, son el fruto de nuestros incontables encuentros íntimos, donde tus palabras de amor susurradas con anterioridad se volvían realidad, y tu tacto era solo mío.

Tu ser sufrió una maravillosa metamorfosis, dejaste tu tímida actitud, convirtiéndote en el Omega que domina mi ser, que con sabiduría administra nuestra estancia en la tierra y con gracia porta la corona que acompaña al rey en sus decisiones ante la vida.

Un ser lleno de hermosas virtudes, que con sus palabras elocuentes y eruditas se ganó el amor del pueblo, tus actos eran el reflejo de tu alma, benevolente y misericordioso, no quererte sería un pecado.

La diadema real, no opacaba en nada tu brillo interior, todos a mi alrededor lo notaron, y al igual que yo te amaron, que destino tan perfecto, tan acertado, tan elocuente, el pasado desapareció de mi memoria, tu abarcas todos mis recuerdos, tu eres mi antes y después, tu eres mi presente, mi ahora.

Tomados de la mano vemos la puesta de sol, vislumbrando hermosos rayos que anunciaban la caída del atardecer, la luz llenaba el castillo, me baje del trono y me senté sobre los escalones que dejaban en alto la silla real.

Tú estabas de pie frente a mí, me mirabas al igual que la primera vez que te conocí, nuestros ojos no se despegaban, nuestras manos se acariciaban reconociéndose, respirabas a mi mismo compas, tus mejillas arreboladas eran la imagen perfecta, el Omega de mis sueños.

Nuestra confesión se hizo una vez más, a la intima soledad del gran espacio que con brillantes colores nos miraba, me declaré con convicción, no paraste de sonreírme, yo temblaba, me sentía como un chiquillo, a pesar de los años que ya marcaban nuestra unión, siempre es y será contigo como la primera vez.

 _ **-Cariño, solo quiero que sepas, esto que me haces sentir es tan hermoso, y no importa lo que pase, nunca dejare que se vaya, porque yo sé, que estamos destinados a estar, juntos para siempre.**_

Me abrazaste, correspondiendo con un beso suave, suspiré extasiado, jamás me cansaría de tus gestos, eres tan único, tan real, **mi verdadero y mejor compañero** , mi amor infinito, el mejor regalo del destino, mi Omega.

Una briza regaba nuestra alegría a los cuatro vientos, a la extensión de nuestro basto reino, susurrando nuestro amor a los forasteros que venían de paso que aun no estaban enterados, nuestra obra era conocida, mi vida nunca fue la misma.

La historia era popular, un príncipe que robó el amor de su compañero, un cruel ladrón, que el destino más tarde confirmo, dejando como prueba, que aquel Omega arrebatado era su destinado.

Un Alpha y un Omega, dos reinos unidos por diferentes tratos, Chocolate y Menta, ambos entrelazados, ambos marcados, El Destinado del Príncipe, sus almas unidas por una cuerda de oro en una resonante melodía que por los siglos será contada.

Fin


End file.
